You Shall Be Loved
by EndlessLove14
Summary: Will Fai rise above his fears or will he be drowned by his past.


You Shall Be Loved 

By EndlessLove14

Author's Note: Hey there guys this is another story I'm writing this is going to be my first yaoi story so please bear with me, as you and I walk this path together. If you're not comfortable you can just go ahead and turn back.

Chapter 1

On very special day something horrible happened, a sixteen year lost his family in one of the most horrible ways. They all died by fire as the waited for the young boy to return but it seems fate had others plans. Their deaths were painful and torturous from the fire marring their pale flesh to the suffering of the monoxide gases filling their throats and nostrils. They struggled trying to get away from the impending death that was consuming them but alas they were too far in between the fire and smoke either way they died. There is one thing in this world that is worse than death, the fact that the people you love are gone, never to see their smiling faces ever again.

When that boy came to charred bodies and ashes he felt that dash of pain cut through his chest. No actual tears fell from his eyes only the screams of pain and lost could be heard. So caught up in his emotions he didn't even feel the multiple hands tearing him from the gruesome scene. It wasn't until they had him at the hospital that he noticed he wasn't there anymore. He tried to tell himself that it was only a dream that when he woke him would be with the people who raised him and the ones he was raised with, but he knew that they wouldn't be there. On that day the happy young boy known as Fai D. Florite, was gone and replaced with a sadder and more depressed soul.

Fai's P.O.V,

The whole town of Mellitus had changed dramatically since then, my family was well known for their happiness and generosity. Now with the only one left was but a hollow shell. The name had truly faded yet two still remember the name Florite, one being me and the doctor that had taken me in. The same person who had treated me when I was brought in from the hospital an old family friend. This doctor was like an older brother to me, but just like everything else he too changed. The doctor grew monstrously protective of me. Asking me things whenever I came home. Where I had been, who I had been with, and why? In the beginning all these questions were made in good intention, until one day the doctor had been enraged when he got no answers from me, and on that day he had been drinking so it was worst then the regular beatings.

He came towards me walking in a disoriented gait, his face stained red and eyes dilated with lust. I stepped back into a wall sliding to the floor, cowering in the corner as he balled up his fists. He picked me up by the collar and kissed me the smell and taste of liquor was heavy on him. He continued to kiss but I was begin to lose breathe so I bit down on his lip and drew blood he threw me to the floor. I breathed greedily for I knew one of these days I was never going to able to ever again. He slapped me, my head hitting the wall so hardly it drew a copious amount of blood. A pang of pain rushed threw my body as he kicked me again and again. I couldn't get up since my whole body had grown numb so he raped me. Tearing and ripping the clothes off my body, taking me painfully. I screamed and pleaded for him to stop but it seemed like no meant yes and stop meant harder. It was like this for many days but had ended after awhile. Somebody probably would say it because he grew a conscious but the truth is he got bored of me. During the whole time no one had any suspicion of what had happened and if I told someone who would believe me. It would be the word of a troubled teen with emotional problems against that of the town's saint.

Even though the beats and the rape had stopped it was still unbearable being in the same place of someone like that. I walked out of the house and found the river my parents had always warned me about and I stepped in, at first I let the current take me, but as I struggled as the current took me under and over. It was night when I had left, so it was hard to see. It made it even worse due to fact I had already lost an eye to that evil man during one of his recent modes. I soon was drifting down almost to the bottom and then I closed my eyes. Heh, at least I'd be with my family again.

I could hear crash of the wave against the rocks, and the caw cawing of the birds, the warmth of the sand underneath me. I felt as if this was paradise that I must have gone to heaven, but then I noticed that wasn't this a bit real even for an eternal paradise. I opened my eyes to see miles and miles of ocean going on and on. The first thing that came to me was what the hell is going on. Where was I? I lived in a town and dove into a local river. How did I get onto an island that's miles from anywhere.

I walked around to see if one was there since I had a great fear of being alone. I heard rustling in the bushes it was only bird.

"Geez, don't scare me like that Mr. Toucan." I laughed, all of a sudden a pair hands grabbed me roughly from behind. "It's not the Toucan you ought to be afraid of." A gruff voice stated. I felt a hard blow to the back of my head, and collapsed blacked out.

I was beginning to adjust when I heard loud murmurs. "That person is obviously from the enemy's city, and I want to know what he's doing here." The voice, wait that voice it was the guy from before. I moved my arm to hold my head which started to ache but since there was no movement I had to be tied up.

"I say we get rid of him now, maybe if we're lucky he's someone important." The voiced sneered.

"Calm yourself Kurogane, you don't know that for sure, if you're so curious ask him yourself, you can stop pretending now." The female voiced. At her remark I was pulled up harshly once again.

"Ow, be careful you're so mean Kuro–roughy rough, I bruise easy you know" I said annoyed.

"What'd call me, listen hear girly, you'd better learn some respect I am the protector of this country and you had better show some, got it." He yelled in my ear.

"Ow, yes I understand Kuro-Lordly loud." I taunted he began to fume. "You disrespectful runt– Heh, Heh Ah." He was interrupted by the woman's laugh.

"Lady Yuuko, you shouldn't laugh at others it's rude and karma dose get around." The man said.

"Your right I should but who wouldn't I haven't seen anyone anger you so easily before."

She said still laughing.

"You seem very irritable Kuro-puu." I laughed he seemed about to explode.

"Will you stop with your accursed names, my name is Kurogane, wait who are you anyway?" He said angrily. "Oh, I'm Fai, nice to meet you Yuuko-san, and you as well Kuro-chan."

"The name's Kurogane, wait why do you show her respect but not me?" He hollered. "Oh I don't know, it just feels right to call her that."

"It's nice to meet your acquaintance Fai, I have a question for you maybe you can shed some light on this for me?" Yuuko asked. "Of course." I answered.

"You're not from this place are you?" She asked. "Yes, you're right I found myself on the shore when awoke not so long ago." I said.

"Alright so you aren't one of the enemy, it doesn't mean anything your still a suspect you'll be under either the watch of either Lady Yuuko or me." Kurogane said. "Also you'll have to work while you're here.

"He's right, why don't you work as my servant it's get you a home and you earn pay." Yuuko suggested. 'Sure that would be great." I said.

"Oh no, you don't know what you just signed yourself up for." Kurogane grinned. "Oh don't worry Kuro–silly how hard could it be." I said, following her then I remember  
I'm still tied up and land in the arms of Kurogane. I feel my face heat up as I feel the hardness of his chest against mine, and his intoxicating scent of warm milk and honey. I then noticed that I was staring. "Could you possibly untie me Kuro-chan?"

He only grunted in response, but indeed he had undone them I felt relief as I was freed then a hand had gently pulled me up. "Come along Fai, your new life a waits." She said tenderly. "Okay, Goodbye Kuro- Grump, I'll see soon." I smiled. Then it came to me this place may not be so bad. I may have finally found a place where my past won't be there to haunt me.

"Hey, Fai quit flirting with Kurogane, let's get going." Yuuko said shamelessly. Kuro-chan and I sputtered, our faces growing red. I follow her to a new beginning; yes maybe I will find happiness here.

Author's Note: Did you like it, did you love it, and is there something I should change? Please review because it'll make happy and I'll write more, and please no flames you guys out there. Please I want to hear from you guys.


End file.
